Letting down
by AnZafHli
Summary: Gail has her worst day at work
**Hey long time no see, but with my grammar I guess it was for the best. BUT I couldn't resist in this one, sorry again for my terrible grammar …**

* * *

Gail came home after a really bad day, actually it was her worst day at work.

Her day started as every day this week, she woke up alone, in their queen size bed. Holly was going crazy with her research, she would go to sleep late in night and she would wake up at least an hour before Gail.

Her partner for today was Dov, they had an easy shift until their lunchtime. After they finished their sandwiches, they got a call about a hostage case.

A father with a gun was keeping hostage his ex-wife because she didn't let him see their kids, no wonder why she didn't want him near their kids. They had two boys, 14 and 10 years old, at the time they were at school.

After 5 minutes yelling that he is a good father he saw their neighbor playing with his daughter

"He is unemployed" he yelled pointing the neighbor with the gun. His ex-wife took the opportunity and escaped but he didn't try to catch her "He is unemployed, he can play with his daughter but I can't see my sons? This isn't fair"

After that everything happened in very fast, he pointed the little girl with his gun and he shot. The cops had drown their guns from the first moment, but Gail was fastest so she was the one who shot him, she hit him in the chest. The good thing was that he didn't hit the girl, but he was bleeding, the cops tried to keep him alive and they succeed.

The EMT's transferred him to the hospital where the surgeons took the bullet off. He was stable but not out of the woods.

* * *

When Gail went home the only thing she wanted was to cuddle with her girlfriend. The problem was that Holly was writing her new research and her due date was 2 days later. When she came in she was met with total silence, after she took off her shoes and hung her jacket she opened very slowly the door of Holly's office.

Holly had her hair up in a messy bun, her glasses were askew, a pen was behind her left ear and a lot of papers were strewn all over her desk. She looked lost in what she was writing.

"Hey babe" Gail said in real low voice

Holly looked up.

"Oh, hi honey, I didn't hear you, when did you come home?" Holly didn't wait for an answer before she looked again to her papers and continued her work.

"Just now, how is it going?"

When she didn't get an answer Gail asked again "Hol?"

"Uh?" Was Holly's response.

"I asked you how it is going."

"Oh yeah… terrible slow, I don't know if I'll make it until due time even with time off from work."

That was all she said before she went back to her research. Gail knew that there was no point to stay in the room, Holly was once again lost in her work.

If she couldn't cuddle with her girlfriend she would do the next thing which could relax her, video games. After half an hour shooting aliens, which didn't help her considering her day, Holly came from her office

-For fuck sake Gail. I am trying to work here and I can't concentrate with all this noise, can't you play it in mute?

Holly heard a real low "Sorry" from Gail before she went back to her office but she missed Gail's defeated face and she didn't notice the sadness in her voice.

Gail stopped her game and left the house, if she couldn't relax with video games then she would drink.

* * *

She arrived at the Penny 30 minutes later and went straight to the bar to order her drink. Just as she downed her first shot, Oliver sat next to her.

"Peck, I didn't expect to see you here tonight, you said, you were going home."

"I went but then I decided that I need a drink, or more." after that she downed her second shot.

"Ok then, do you want company? I could use some drinks, too" Oliver asked, Gail just shrugged. After half an hour drinking Gail finally asked.

"Do you know if?... Is he still?... Is he alive Oliver?"

"Yes darling he is still alive, but he isn't any better neither worse. The next 24 hours will tell us whether or not he'll recover."

"Oh, ok, that's good I guess."

After that they went back to silence.

* * *

It was three hours later when Holly decided that she needs a break. When she went to the living room she realized that Gail wasn't there but before she continued her search for her girlfriend their phone went off, it was Oliver.

"Hi Oliver."

"Hey darling, are you working?" She heard the concern in his voice.

"No, I stopped for awhile, I needed a break. Do you want to speak with Gail? I think she is upstairs."

"Actually no, I wanted to talk with you and Gail isn't upstairs, she is here, with me."

This time Holly felt worried. Why was Gail with Oliver? Where were they? Did something happen to her?

She remembered three hours ago when she yelled at her, she didn't look at Gail a lot, but now she remembers sadness in her eyes.

"Oliver, where are you? Is she ok?"

"We are at the Penny, she is ok considering her day, but she is drunk and refuses to take a cab even with me. I hope, that you could come here and take her home."

Holly didn't know what he was talking about. _'Considering her day?'_ what happened to Gail, why doesn't she knows anything? _'Oh right, I didn't even ask her about her day'_ she thought to herself.

"Oliver I don't know what you are talking about. What happened today?"

"She didn't tell you?" He sounded surprised.

"What should she tell me?" Please Oliver.

"I'll tell you when you will come here. Don't worry, she is ok, I won't let her drink more."

Holly hung up, wore her boots, jacket and grabbed her keys. She arrived at the Penny in no time. It wasn't difficult to find Oliver but Gail wasn't there.

She approached him with five fast steps.

"Oliver, where is she?"

"Relax darling, she is ok, she just went to the restroom."

"What happened today Oliver?"

"I am surprised she didn't tell you. When she left the division Gail told me that she wanted to go home because you where there. There was no other place she wanted to be, so imagine my surprise when I saw her here."

"I...I was focused in my research…"

Oliver saw the guilt in her eyes.

"It's ok darling, this isn't your fault, your work is important to you."

"No more important than Gail is!" Holly snapped but she regretted it immediately. "Please Oliver tell me what happened before she comes back."

"She shot somebody today."

"What? Is he?... did she?..."

He knew what she wanted to know.

"No, he is still alive, but we don't know if he will make it.

"OMG" she said under her breath. "How? Why did she shoot him?"

Oliver told her the whole story.

Just as he finished Gail came back to the table.

"Holly, wha-what are you doing here?"

It was obvious that she was drinking, her words were slurred from the alcohol, but she wasn't totally drunk, maybe thanks to Oliver who made her drink water and eat some fries, she couldn't know, Holly wasn't there, she let her down.

"I came for you honey, let's take you home for some rest, ok?"

"Ok" was Gail's only reply

* * *

Once home, Holly sent Gail upstairs, she grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs to her girlfriend, who was already in bed but she was awake.

"Here, I got you some water, it will help."

"Thanks. Holly I am ok, you should go downstairs and continue your work"

"No fucking way, I was totally asshole today. I am sorry honey, I was so lost in my work today, I didn't notice you as I should, I am so-so sorry." She felt tears in her eyes, she didn't care "You had to tell me honey."

"You were working, I didn't want to make you stop. I know how important this research is."

"It's a fucking research Gail, nothing is more important than you. Nothing!"

Gail, with tears in her eyes, hugged her tightly "Thank you" she whispered, Holly hugged her back. After few minutes holding each other, Holly felt Gail's breathing get slightly slower.

Holly kept Gail while she was sleeping and whispered

"Don't doubt that I love you. You will always be my first priority."

She didn't sleep that night, she just stayed awake keeping Gail in her arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear all night. Because this is love, being there for the one you love is the most important thing in life.


End file.
